Edward's Diary
by MrMrsCullen96
Summary: This is a book that will be written quite slowly but I would love reviews so if you have spare time I would be honoured if you read and review.  Thanks!


**Chapter 1**

Monday 16th June 1918

Dear Diary,

I met this man called Dr Cullen today when my mother went to the hospital to sort out paperwork with the doctors about my health and what injections I need when I turn 18.

He has blonde hair and looks like a women's dream. He is single though. I am surprised. I would have thought someone like him would be with a woman by now.

He looks quite young but he needs to be older because he has to pass all of his tests to become a doctor. He has some references from another hospital as well, he was telling my mother today.

He must be about 35 at least. He really doesn't look that old but sometimes looks can be decisive. I wonder how old he really is. Although he could have a woman in the sideline that I haven't heard about, after all, I did only meet him today.

My father doesn't look too good. I hope he hasn't got Spanish Influenza. People die from that. No, I'm sure he hasn't got that. He won't die. He is the one who keeps my family going. He brings the household money in. We need him. My job starts after I turn 18. Where I live I can't get a job until I'm 18. I intended to stay at school for as long as it is free (my parents aren't rich – we can't afford university) and then I will start my job. My mother has tried to get me into many places but so far I have had one preposition. A milkman. I refused when my mother told me. She told me to keep quiet and do what I'm told.

She always says that. What's wrong with parents when they try and make you seem like a little kid all the time? It's annoying. I'm 18 in a few months time and she always likes pretending that I'm her little boy still. That is annoying. She embarrasses me when my friends come over to my house for dinner. She pats me and makes me say grace. My friend's parents aren't like that. They aren't like that while I'm there anyway.

My head keeps going back to Dr Cullen. I keep thinking about what he is dong now. My mum seems to be the same. All the way home she was talking about how charming and good looking he was. She wants him as her regular doctor. It's wrong. She is a happily married woman. Sometimes I don't think she understands the meaning of marriage. Her thoughts must be racing around her head. I feel sorry for her having to try and keep a straight face and keep thinking about Dr Cullen when my father comes home from his job at the bank.

My dad will be happy when he gets home because in lessons today I got my results back from an exam. I got top marks. He is always pleased when I do well at school. It makes him proud of me. I'm glad. He hasn't had much good luck in his life and he deserves some good luck and reason to be proud. He always says the proudest moment of his life was when I was born but I doubt that. When he graduated from high schools with honours was probably the proudest moment of his life but then again I don't really know what it feels like to have a child. I don't know the feeling.

I hope someday that I will find out what that feels like. It must be nice to be able to have a child and hold it up proudly and be able to say that it is yours. To be able to give the baby/child a kiss when you get home from work and give them a cuddle when they do well at school.

I hope that someday I will find the perfect woman for me but I'm in no hurry until I see exactly the right woman.

I have to go now,

Bye!

**Authors Note**

**This is my first story like this but if you are interested why don't you check out my other story – Rising Sun. This story isn't going to be carried on for a while because I want to finish my other stories before I start another one but I just wanted to see whether people were interested in me writing more of this story?**

**This is showing Edward Masen's sensitivity to thoughts and his life when he first met Dr Carlisle Cullen for the first time. **

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
